Diskussionsfaden:Mehra Milo/@comment-35948028-20190408211927/@comment-35948028-20190524001131
Hallo, massive Textwand im Anflug. Ich hab' zwar erst Ende 2015 mit DA angefangen, aber dann alles der Reihe nach gespielt, außer einiger DLCs wie "Vermächtnis", das kam erst nach DAI. Ich hatte etwas den Eindruck, dass die "dunkleren" Aspekte des DA-Settings in DAI etwas heruntergeschraubt wurden, z.B. wird man nicht oft rassistisch angemacht - mir fällt da eigentlich nur Threnn (die hat für jeden Hintergrund ein Kommentar) und natürlich der Winterpalast (alle außer nicht-magischen Trevelyans) ein. Manche meinen auch, dass es keine richtig "bösen" Optionen mehr gibt (wie bei Connor), obwohl für mich ein Inq, durch dessen Aktionen die Kirche besser dasteht als vorher, nicht wirklich als "umfassend gut" durchgeht, wenn man bedenkt, dass an dem ganzen "Convert the world"-Stiefel nicht gerüttelt wird, anscheinend nicht mal von Leliana. Was die kleinen Geschichten angeht, bin ich da das genau Gegenteil von Sera; mich interessieren die Ruinen und die magischen Dinge und Geheimnisse. Eine kleines Adelsspielchen ist o.k., solange es nicht zu viel Raum einnimmt. Da könnte ich mir dann auch GoT holen - oder einfach meine vollgekritzelte Schulausgabe von MacBeth aus dem Regal. :) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich (schon wieder) anfange zu meckern, aber die Kritik-Liste ist bei mir - wie ich wage zu behaupten - nicht sooo lang. :D DAO: - Etwas zu starker Fokus auf Nahkämpfer?: Runen nur für Nahkampfwaffen, Bugs beim Bogenschießen, die nie offiziell gepatcht wurden, Bogenschießen allgemein eher schwachbrüstig im Hauptspiel (Ich bin Hobbybogenschütze und nehme das persönlich :P). Wenig Ausrüstungsvielfalt für Magier. - Nur eine Anfangsgeschichte für Magier. Zirkel wird nach einer Weile richtig alt, und für mich ist Magier mehr als ein Drittel des Spielerlebnisses, da es sich doch etwas mehr von den anderen beiden Klassen unterscheidet. Aber es gibt eine Mod für eine Dalish/Magier-Option, was storytechnisch recht gut passt, wie ich finde: Der Vater von Mahariel und früherer Hüter stirbt in einem Banditenangriff. Marethari, bis dahin Erste, rückt nach. Auf dem nächsten Arlathvenn wird Merrill als neue Erste zu den Sabrae geschickt - sie ist erst vier, aber ihre Magie hat sich bereits manifestiert. Der Spieler-Charakter ist jetzt ungefähr 1-2 Jahre (Merrill kam mir immer etwas älter vor). Später manifestiert sich die Magie des Spielercharacters, so zwischen 8 und 11, und der Clan hat einen zweiten Hüter-Schüler. Also für mich ergibt das Sinn. :) DA2 - die "niederen" Übel: oft wiederverwendete Orte - einige mit Wegfindungs-Bugs, etwas forciert linearer Charakteraufbau. ("Punkte in...") Aber das letztere kann ich modden. :D Die "größeren" Übel: - Der Bosskampf gegen Orsino auf Magierseite ist quark und wirkt, als wollte jemand noch schnell sagen "Guck mal, der ist auch böööööse!!!!1". Seine Verbindung mit Quentin stört mich in der Beziehung nicht, aber hätte er nicht noch zwei, drei Templer in Stücke fetzen können bevor er auf die Party losgeht? Irgendjemand bei Bioware oder EA wollte wohl halt noch einen Bosskampf. - Die Mechaniken/Balance von gegnerischen Schurken/Attentätern. Zu viel alles-oder-nichts Glücksspiel für meinen Geschmack. Das Rauchbomben-vanish-in-plain-sight-stealth ist definitiv Blutmagie.:P Nimmt mir teilweise echt den Spielspaß. Kann man aber auch modden. - Etwas "zu" viele klischeehafte Blutmagier. Selbst David Gaider meinte wohl nachher mal, dass er gerne doch etwas mehr Varianz gehabt hätte. DAI: - teilweise zu viele belanglose Nebenquests. Die "respawnenden" Gegner auf der anderen Seite sind gut, wenn man noch diesen einen EP für eine Levelaufstieg braucht. Und das ganze Hundsleder, was dabei rumkommt, ist auch nützlich. :P - zu wenig Einfluss auf den "World State", will heißen, keine Möglichkeit, all die gewonnene Macht zu nutzen, um bestimmte Dinge semi-permanent zu ändern - warum gibt es z.B. keine Möglichkeit, eine Auflösung der Kirche anzuregen oder zumindest eine Abschaffung aller Ränge über lokalem Priester? Warum sollte ein Dalish daran interessiert sein, dass die Kirche wieder stark wird? Die kommen dann doch nur auf dumme Ideen. :) Die Kirche mag halt nur Menschen. Da merkt man ein bisschen, dass ursprünglich nur menschliche Inquisitoren geplant waren. -> Eine Perspektive mit nicht so viel "Chantry" (siehe Nicht-Mensch DAO-Anfangsgeschichten) würde mir besser gefallen. Bei den DA-Spielen habe ich keinen klaren Favoriten, anders als bei Mass Effect - da gewinnt der erste Teil. ME2 hat eine überwiegend tolle Atmosphäre und gut geschriebene Charaktere (Mordin!), aber ähnlich wie bei DA2 nervt das Kampfsystem hier oft - das Deckungsshooterelement ist mir zu sehr forciert und kommt mir vor, als würde es Soldaten (die ich nie spiele) bevorzugen. Ich will mich auf die Story konzentrieren und nicht Munition suchen! Außerdem ist Saren einfach ein interessanterer "Bösewicht" als die "ver-reaperten" Glibber-Aliens. :P Mit dem "Lasst uns Shepard abmurksen und wiederbeleben, sodass wir sie zu Cerberus' neuestem Spielzeug machen können" kann ich mich auch nicht anfreunden. ME3 macht charaktertechnisch gut weiter und spielmechanisch vieles besser (Ausrüstungs-Vielfalt, Story-Schwierigkeit), aber Shepard hat immer noch Cutscene-Dummheit (Kai Leng auf Thessia!). Außerdem mag ich keine "heroisches Opfer"-Enden. MEA hab ich noch nicht gespielt, ich weiß aber, dass es einen Ausrüstungsmod gibt, der die Waffen wieder mehr ME-like macht. Überhitzung statt Munition for the win! Ach ja: Du bist doch eine Expertin für Fenris, oder? Ich habe gerade wieder mal eine neue Hawke angefangen und dachte, ich mach' mal etwas (für mich) irrsinnges: Ein Magier-Hawke+Fenris-Freunschafts-Romanze. Macht das überhaupt Sinn wenn man keine "Magier sind scheiße"-Linie fahren will? Ich habe als erste DAI-Romanze Solas-Lavellan gehabt und es überlebt. Beziehungen, bei denen man aber immer allem zustimmen muss um nicht "Disapproves" zu bekommen (Elf+Sera grenzt ja schon an Selbstaufgabe) wollte ich mir aber nicht antun. Auf die Art will ich meine Charaktere nicht zu Grunde richten. ;)